enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
Harold *'First Appearance:' Breakdown Blues *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Carlo Debris *'Voice Actor:' John Muste Harold is a white helicopter that works for the Sodor Search and Rescue Team. Bio Harold arrived on Sodor many years ago and was used to deliver supplies to Knapford Harbour, which was being built at the time. During that time, he was working closely to Percy the Small Green Engine, who was delivering supplies as well via railway to the Harbour. They maintained a tight relationship since their first meeting, and even had a random race during a time when they were both delivering supplies. Percy arose victorious and has been rather conceited towards Harold ever since. Harold later assisted Percy when he got stuck in the water while delivering Annie and Clarabel for Thomas. Since then, they have become, some may say, "frenemies". Harold helped Percy yet again when his mail duties were too much for him to handle alone. Harold likes to fly by the Skarloey Railway, once gaining yet another rivalry with young diesel, Rusty. When Butch was broken down in the middle of the road, Harold spotted his comrade and flew off to seek help for him. Harold helped spread the warning of the impending tornado to Murdoch, Mavis and BoCo. When The Flying Scotsman was stranded on the Main Line, Harold flew to the Lumberyard knowing they had the equipment to aid in clearing the rockslide. When he arrived at the Lumberyard, the foreman was quick to hurl insults at the helicopter. He was able to convince Carlo to send Diesel 10 to the site however. Harold yet again assisted in a time of tragedy by delivering The Thin Controller and many other men during the Munitions incident, but got "choked up" by the casualties caused by the foolish General Zen. Harold was part of the team that responded to the fire at Last Haven. Harold was dispatched by the Search and Rescue Centre to rescue a wanderer who was dangling from the bridge over Poll-ny-Chrink. However, the shepherd refuses to grab Harold's rope, instead clinging to a strange object. Upon failing to rescue him, he flies to Shiloh and asks Culdee to attempt a rescue by rail. Upon refusing, Harold departs to report the situation to the Search and Rescue Centre. Persona Harold is one of the kindest, most compassionate characters to roam Sodor. He loves his life devoted to rescue and helping others, and, despite some "less than amazing" friendships maintained with some other engines, Harold remains as kind and loyal as ever. Appearances *'Season 0:' Old Groaner (cameo), Snow Problem (does not speak) *'Season 2:' Breakdown Blues, Mavis and the Tornado, Rosie, Rock-Star, Munitions, Swashbuckler, Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), Culdee Fell Trivia *Harold's Ertl Gold Rail model is used from Old Groaner onwards. Gallery BreakdownBlues24.png BreakdownBlues25.png BreakdownBlues26.png BreakdownBlues27.png Harold.jpg Rock-slide.jpg|Harold flies away to the Lumberyard. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.48.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.53.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.53.40 AM.png Swashbuckler94.png Harold branch rescue.jpg Harold branch rescue river.jpg Harold branch rescue river ballahoo.jpg Harold Triple Chase.png Harold and Scotsman.png Screen Shot 2017-04-07 at 3.03.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-07 at 8.28.50 PM.png Percy and Asbestos full episode .jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Aircraft Category:White Engines Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line Category:Male Characters